When Fan Girls Attack
by Corri18
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho gang is getting tired of working… so, they all decide to go a nearby amusement park to relax and have fun. Once they get there though, weird things begin to happen. Garunteed to make you laugh!


When Fan Girls Attack  
By Kara-chan and Corri-chan  
  
Prologue  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho gang is getting tired of working... so, they all decide to go a nearby amusement park to relax and have fun. Hiei however, is against this, and must be persuaded by Kurama. Once he agrees to go though, weird  
things begin to happen. It all starts when they head out to lunch and a  
group of girls attack them!  
  
Who are these people, and why are they so obsessed with Hiei and Kurama?  
  
Read: When Fan Girls Attack to find out!  
  
Kara-chan – Kurama  
Corri-chan – Hiei  
  
Kara-chan  
  
I sighed. "Hiei, I really think we should take a break from all this." "From all what?" My friend scowled. "From all this demon hunting. It is becoming very tiresome." Hiei rolled his eyes and replied, "Well, that's just because we defeat all our enemies in less than five minutes." I paused. Perhaps we could learn to pace ourselves... "Hey Kurama, that's not a bad idea," A voice said from behind us. I turned around and saw Yusuke. "We could all learn to relax," he grinned, poking at Hiei. Hiei scoffed. "Where would we go?" I wondered aloud. Suddenly, Keiko broke in. "Hey boys, did you hear? A new theme park is opening, right down the road! We should all go together! It would be fun!" I grinned. "It's decided then! Tomorrow, we will go to this new theme park!" Hiei moaned miserably.  
  
Corri-chan  
  
Were these idiots serious? A theme park? As if we had the time! I sat and listened to them chat, irritated by their carefree spirits... but when Kurama smiled and went along with them, I couldn't help but give in. If a powerful fighter such as himself agreed to do this, perhaps it wouldn't be too horrible. Still, I had my doubts. "What will we do at this theme park?" I questioned. I had never been to one- I found human obsessions boring. I much preferred cutting down a demon than surrounding myself with morons. Suddenly, Kuwabara, who was behind Yusuke, placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "You need to get out more shorty! At theme parks you ride roller coasters, eat candy, and have fun! But I guess I guy like you wouldn't care!" He laughed. Irritated, I swiped his hand away. "I don't particularly like surrounding myself with idiots, but you seem to be the equivalent of all the stupid people in the world," I retorted. I was pleased to see Kuwabara clench his fists and look at me in anger. Before he could say anything though, Yusuke stepped in. "Come on you guys! Kurama is right. Let's have some fun for once!" Instantly, Kuwabara returned to his normal, fun-loving self. The one I despised so much. "Yeah! I don't care what shorty says- we're going to have a great time!" Kuwabara declared. I considered commenting on this, but Kurama nudged me and then smiled. I glared at him, annoyed that he could subside my anger so quickly. Muttering a defiant: "Hn" I followed my companions back to Yusuke's house where we were staying the night. As we walked into the small apartment, I immediately made my way to the balcony to escape from any idiotic talk that would soon fill the air. To my surprise, Kurama joined me.  
  
Kara-chan  
  
"So...how are you dealing with this 'fun' idea?" I asked Hiei. He shrugged. "Well, I might as well give you a few pointers." Hiei turned to face me giving me the glare I knew too well.  
"Pointers?" He growled quizzically. I nodded and said, "I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself in public."  
"Hm," Hiei grunted looking over the balcony again. I decided to start. Hiei was not thrilled with taking advice, I knew.  
"First, I will be surprised if there is not at least one ignorant, rude person there. But you MUST refrain from decapitating them. Another thing...please do not glare at anyone. They would think it was a threat." I stopped for a second. Hiei's face obviously read, 'It would be a threat.' I continued. "And if you want to get something, you have to pay for it. They will be offended if you do otherwise. So- I guess what I'm trying to say is... use you manners." Hiei snorted. I laughed at his obvious frustration. "Try at least."  
"Fine," he grumbled. "Thanks." Another Hiei shrug. "Good night Hiei," I said over my shoulder as I walked back inside. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.  
  
Corri-chan  
  
After Kurama walked back inside, I stood and watched the sunset. Once I was sure everyone had fallen asleep, I let myself back in and lied down on the couch. For a long while, I stared at the ceiling, thinking about the theme park we would soon be going to. This is ridiculous. How did I get sucked into going with them? I wondered angrily. Frustrated, I turned on my side and closed my eyes. "Hn." I muttered.  
In the morning, I was the first to wake. Walking back onto the balcony, I jumped up onto the roof and waited until the first slivers of sunlight came over the horizon. Just as I was about to go inside, Kurama stepped out onto the balcony and looked up.  
"There you are Hiei. Come on, we're going to eat at McDonald's before we head to the amusement park."  
"McDonald's?" I questioned, sincerely perplexed. When Kurama laughed, my eyes narrowed.  
"It's a fast food restaurant... it's from America, so I doubt you would have heard of it. Come on, it won't be that bad," Kurama persuaded. Shrugging, I dropped down beside him.  
"Are the buffoon and spirit detective going to be eating there as well?" I asked, although I was sure of the answer. Kurama nodded, and I shook my head. "Why must I put up with them?" I asked aloud. Kurama smiled.  
"It's not so bad, and you know it. I know you don't like being around people Hiei, but you should try to get along with them every once and a while," Kurama stated. I shrugged, choosing not to comment. "Come on- Yusuke and Kuwabara are already waiting outside," Kurama explained. Quietly, I followed after Kurama. Once we had left the apartment and joined up with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko, we began to walk down the street.  
  
Kara-chan  
  
As we approached the restaurant, I started hearing noises. Hiei was looking around suspiciously too. Suddenly, I was surrounded. I was about to take out my rose whip when I realized that my opponents were not demons at all, but a group of girls.  
"Omigosh! It's HIM! It's really HIM!!" They shrieked. I looked around. Were they talking about me? I soon found the answer to my question as they began grabbing at my shirt.  
"Hiei! Help me!" I cried as I began to sink into the mass of screaming teenage girls. Hiei was just as astounded as I was. No one else made a move to help me. They all stared wide-eyed. Suddenly, I heard Keiko yell,  
"Look! Youko Kurama!"  
"WHERE?!" They bellowed, nearly blowing my ears off. Just then, Hiei grabbed my arm and dragged me into the restaurant. The others ran after us, leaving the girls confused and bewildered, looking around for my other self.  
"That was...interesting," Yusuke panted as we collapsed into a booth in McDonald's.  
"Indeed it was," I answered weakly.  
  
Corri-chan  
  
"What was that all about?" Kuwabara asked amazed. To tell the truth, even I was curious to what had just transpired. Who were these girls that had suddenly attacked Kurama out of nowhere? They didn't seem to be demons in disguise, so why else would they have ambushed him?  
"I don't know- let's just eat," Yusuke urged. In silent agreement, we all got up and walked to the counter. Unsure of what to order since I had never been to the restaurant before, I allowed Kurama to order for me. When we had finally gotten all of our food, we sat down again. Kurama placed the food before me, and I cautiously began to examine it. The 'ham burger' didn't look too bad, and the 'fries' were pretty good, but what was this strange thing protruding from the plastic cup? It was long and twisted... I couldn't understand it. Trying my best not to look confused, I poked it and then looked down the hole in the top.  
To my dismay, Kurama noticed and then laughed slightly. "Hiei, having trouble?" He questioned. Thankfully, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yusuke were all involved in their own conversation and didn't hear. Flustered, I nodded. "It's called a straw- you put your mouth over it and suck up the liquid," Kurama explained gently. Still confused, I stared at Kurama. Sighing slightly, he took his straw and leaned forward. "Like this," He said, demonstrating as he did so.  
Furrowing my eyebrows slightly in frustration, I leaned forward, and did the same thing to my straw. I was surprised to feel a sweet liquid rush into my mouth, and coughed. Kurama smiled slightly, trying his best not to laugh. I could feel color rush into my face- it had been a while since I had been sincerely embarrassed, and I didn't like it. "Screw this," I muttered. Kurama shook his head, and then, took my cup. Pulling out the 'straw', he then twisted the top, which came off.  
"You could always drink it without the lid," Kurama explained. Angrily, I snapped:  
"Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Kurama just shrugged, and grinned. He's enjoying this- troublesome kitsune. I thought to myself. Oh well. Without delaying any more, I started to eat. The food didn't seem too bad, and I actually enjoyed most of it. When we finally finished, the five of us got up and then started to go outside.  
"Make sure those girls aren't there," Keiko instructed. Looking around, we were glad to find that they weren't.  
"All right- let's hop on the bus and get out of here!" Yusuke said as he punched the air excitedly. I just shook my head. So easily excited... But even I felt anxious to go to the amusement park. When we finally got onto a bus, I sat with Kurama, two seats behind Keiko and Yusuke, one behind Kuwabara. I stared out the window and watched as the scenery went by.  
  
Kara-chan  
  
I sat back in the seat and recalled the incident at McDonald's, I had to hold by breath to keep from laughing. I loved seeing Hiei confused.  
"Hey Kurama, we just passed the group of females that attacked you," Hiei mused.  
"Did we?" I responded. I hoped we would not meet up with them again. After a short while longer, Hiei asked me another question.  
"Why are they chanting my name like that?" I froze and looked outside too. There was a large group of girls, much like the one that had got me. They were all running alongside the bus.  
"Oh-no. A red light." I moaned as the traffic light turned from green to yellow to red. As soon as the bus slowed to a stop, they all jumped onto the bus. Hiei's eyes widened.  
"What. Are. They. Doing?" Hiei said in a strange tone.  
"I -I don't know..." I stammered as the bus started to rock back and forth.  
"What is going on?!" Yusuke yelped, clutching the seat. The other passengers on the bus appeared to be frightened. The driver looked rather unnerved as well.  
"HIEI!" They cried.  
"What?!" Hiei yelled at them. The girls heard him and they stopped for a second. One said,  
"He... yelled at me?" She started tearing. Hiei blinked. Uh-oh. Suddenly, they all started to sob.  
"Hiei... hurry and apologize," I whispered to him.  
"I can't do that!" He hissed at me.  
"Fine," I shrugged. "I will make them feel better." Hiei blinked again. I put down the window. (The noise was deafening)  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The others yelled. "Are you suicidal?!" Without answering them, I plucked a hair from Hiei's head and threw it out the window. The girls were satisfied.  
"Kurama threw it to ME! "  
"NO! TO ME!!" The light finally turned green and we left the mob fighting over one of Hiei's hairs.  
"Are we there yet?" Hiei asked.  
"Not...yet..." I sighed.  
  
Corri-chan  
  
When we finally reached the amusement park, no words could express my feelings of gratitude. We walked off the bus, slightly shaken, and paid for tickets. Soon I forgot about the strange mob and was taken in by the many sights and sounds. Everywhere I looked something was going on, and amongst all of the color, I felt out of place. All I wore was black after all... but I wouldn't let that get to me. Now that we were away from the crazy girls, I felt up for anything.  
"How about we go on that roller coaster?" Yusuke suggested, pointing to a machine that towered high above us. Screams of delight could be heard coming from the people on the ride as they were sent in all different directions.  
"Sure," Keiko and the others agreed. Without protest, I followed after them. We waited in line for a little while, and although I detested having to wait, I did so in order to please Kurama. He had told me to use manners, another thing, which I detested... but it could not be helped. When we finally got onto the ride, I had trouble buckling myself in. As I struggled, Kurama watched and smiled.  
"Shut up," I muttered.  
"What? I never said anything," Kurama replied teasingly. Eventually, Kurama had to take over and buckle me in. When we were all secure, I allowed my feet to dangle freely as I waited for the thing to start moving. Abruptly, the machine lurched forward and we started slowly climbing upwards. "I'm glad you came Hiei- there are so many things I want to show you," Kurama explained as we continued to get higher and higher.  
"Hn," I muttered. Although I didn't say it, I was pleased. Kurama was a strange creature, but he had a compassion that was rare for a fighter. He was one of the only people in my eyes that could be trusted. For that, I respected him highly. Of course, there was no reason to let him get a swelled head over it... although I knew he wouldn't.  
Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when I realized we reached the top of the ride. A few seconds later, we were soaring downwards and I felt my stomach flop. To my surprise, Kurama screamed, but it wasn't a scream of horror, but excitement and delight. I looked at him in disbelief. Sometimes he could act so... human. I refused to be sucked into his game, but felt excitement well up inside of me as we twisted and turned. This roller coaster was something I could get used to.  
After the roller coaster, we met up with Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. "Where to next?" Keiko questioned.  
"How about the fun house?" Kurama suggested.  
"Sure," Yusuke agreed, answering for everyone else. As we walked, I wondered what a fun house was, but kept silent. Finally, we reached a tall building painted with random colors. The entrance was circular, and spun slowly. I watched in amusement as humans tripped and laughed trying to get through the hall and into the building.  
"Let's go," Kurama urged.  
"You guys go on ahead- I need to go to the bathroom," Yusuke explained.  
"So do I," Keiko piped up.  
"All right, hurry back," Kurama said as the two walked off. "Come on Hiei- Kuwabara. Let's go," Kurama exclaimed as he stepped into the twirling tunnel. Carefully, I followed after him, using my speed to keep from falling. Of course, Kuwabara kept tripping over his feet. Ignoring him, I continued up some stairs, making sure to stick close to Kurama in case I had any questions. The next part of the strange house had moving floors that would cause my feet to go in opposite directions.  
As Kurama and I began to make our way across though, I heard familiar voices behind us.  
"Look! There they are!" They squealed.  
"Oh gods, no," I seethed.  
"Just keep going," Kurama ordered. I did as I was told, but soon, more voices filled the room.  
"Kurama- Hiei- we love you!" They yelled. Finally, I brought myself to turn around. It was the same groups of girls from earlier.  
"What do you want?!" I yelled as we finally stepped back onto the normal floor.  
"We want you two! We love you!" One of the girls exclaimed. I grimaced. Were these humans sane?  
"Hurry- let's run," Kurama pleaded. Running from human girls? I would not stand for it. Angrily, I pulled out one of my katanas and prepared to fight, but before I could move, Kurama tugged at my arm.  
"They're just girls- let's go!" He begged. Cursing angrily, I sheathed my sword and ran with him down a hall.  
"You can't run forever!" The girls squealed. I winced- some fun house.  
  
Kara-chan  
  
I didn't want to hurt their feelings...but I wanted to enjoy myself today without anyone after me. Apparently, that was not going to happen.  
  
"Hiei-kun!" One of them yelped from behind us. Hiei froze.  
"What did she just call me?" He hissed in disbelief.  
"Hiei, please! Forget about it and keep running!" I moaned. Hiei turned to face all the fan girls. 'No...Hiei!' I thought to myself. Suddenly, Kuwabara came up behind the girls, but didn't notice we had stopped.  
"Hey ladies, what are you all staring at?" He asked, fixing his hair. They all turned to face him and scrunched up their noses in disgust.  
"Oh...it's Kuwabara," One muttered.  
"What?" He asked. The girls acted like they didn't hear him and brought their attention back to us. I decided to use this slight distraction to our advantage.  
"Hiei. Let's GO," I pleaded.  
"She called me Hiei-KUN," He growled. The girl who had called him this waved at him lovingly. He clenched his teeth. She had short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. There was another near her who looked like she was about to faint and she was staring at me...her hair and eye color was the same as Hiei's lover, but she was slightly shorter. The last girl that I noticed was not screaming like the others, but had her hands over her ears and was not staring at anybody. She was blond with green eyes. A girl who was not yelling for us... that was a change. I turned and prepared to get going again, but Hiei was ready to launch himself at the mob, sword in hand.  
"No, Hiei! Remember what I said about decapitating!" I cried.  
  
Corri-chan  
  
I was so pissed that I was about ready to take it out on Kurama. I cursed angrily, while Kurama gave me a sympathetic glance. Sheathing my katana, I turned and ran at full speed, leaving Kurama far behind. My anger caused me to run faster, and I shoved past humans, knocking some over in the process. If I didn't release some stress soon, heads would roll. Finally, I made it out of the hell house and waited angrily outside. All of the fan girls appeared to be in the attraction, because I didn't see anything. Finally, Kurama emerged, Kuwabara in tow. Just then, Yusuke and Keiko walked up.  
"Hey guys- how was the fun house?" Keiko questioned.  
"Horrible," I snapped. Kurama looked at the couple weakly and nodded.  
"Not the most pleasant experience," He explained.  
"Yeah- those stupid girls can't tell a good man when they see him," Kuwabara scoffed. I rolled my eyes in response, and Kuwabara growled.  
"Well, let's go get something to eat- I'm starving," Yusuke suggested.  
"All ready? We were just at McDonald's!" Keiko scolded.  
"Hey, men need to eat!" Kuwabara commented. I couldn't help but reply, saying:  
"Don't you mean children?"  
"Shut up shorty- before I bash your face in!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
"You... bash my face in? I'd like to see you try," I sneered. For a moment, I though Kuwabara would attack, but before he had a chance, Kurama stepped in.  
"Come now, no sense fighting here. We came to have a good time. Let's go and get some snacks," He persuaded. Muttering something to himself, Kuwabara looked away and I grinned.  
"Fine- let's go," I agreed. Without delay, we walked away from the fun house until we found some booths lining the street. I watched as the others all picked out different foods- popcorn, ramen, onigiris- everything you could think of was present... and then, I saw a strange, fluffy looking food. While the others talked, I nudged Kurama and asked:  
"What is that?" Kurama looked where I was pointing and smiled.  
"It's called cotton candy- would you like some?" He wondered. I nodded slowly and he approached the vendor. "We would like some cotton candy," Kurama explained to the man. With a smile, he grabbed the fluffy pink object and handed it to Kurama, who in turn handed it to me. As I unwrapped it, I turned away, but then Kurama nudged me. "You have to pay, remember?" Annoyed, I reached into my pocket and pulled out some yen. I tossed it to the man, not caring about the change, and walked away. Kurama followed after me until we found a bench where the others were sitting.  
Cautiously, I bit into the pink food. To my surprise, it was very sweet, but as soon as my tongue touched it, it disappeared! "Where'd it go?" I questioned in surprise. Chuckling, Kurama replied:  
"Cotton candy dissolves in your mouth." I studied the food for a moment before taking another bite... and another. "Is it good?" Kurama asked. I shrugged.  
"Good enough," I answered.  
Soon, everyone had finished eating, and we got up to move on. But before we could take a step, we heard a sound like rolling thunder. Instinctively, Kurama and I turned in horror. Just like we had expected, a mob of girls was running towards us... except now, they had more followers. "Run!" Kurama ordered as he started in the other direction. Growling, I followed after him, and Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara joined us.  
"Maybe if we stop and talk to them they'll be satisfied," Kuwabara suggested.  
"And get ourselves killed? I don't think so!" Yusuke retorted. I ran, getting more irritated by the second. If this didn't stop soon, I would snap.  
  
Kara-chan  
  
I could tell Hiei was not going to tolerate this much longer. And when he finally got fed up, there would be trouble. There was one way we could get rid of them far a short while...  
"Hiei! Stop!" I said.  
"I haven't done anything yet!" He snapped. I sighed. "Stop running," I told him. "WHAT?" He responded.  
"I have an idea. Stop, but don't turn around," I instructed. Hiei nodded, and obeyed. "Keep running!" I said to Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.  
"What is your 'plan?'" Hiei asked impatiently.  
"Once they are right behind us, we are going to do a back flip over them all. Then we are going to hide. They will go away...eventually. Then, we are going to finish having a good time at the amusement park. Okay?" I told him. Hiei glared at me.  
"So we are going to hide from a pack of human girls? That's your plan?" He demanded.  
"Pretty much," I said smiling. Hiei rolled his eyes, but did not protest. You could hear them behind us.  
"There they are! They stopped for us!" This brought a wave of sighs and giggles from them. Hiei twitched.  
  
Corri-chan  
  
Damn those ****ing girls! I thought to myself. Maybe I could just ditch Kurama and kill them... Suddenly, they were nearly upon us. Following Kurama's lead, I performed a perfect back flip and soared through the air. As we did so, the girls stopped and stared, eyes wide and adoring.  
"Wow- look at them! They're so adorable!" One exclaimed. I had to refrain from dropping right there and attacking. Finally, we landed, and turning on our heels, ran back in the way we had come. Of course, the girls followed but we easily lost them by running in random directions. Then, after they were a ways behind us, Kurama pulled me into a costume shop.  
"What are we doing in here?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"We're going to disguise ourselves and meet up with the others," Kurama explained. I stopped dead in my tracks while Kurama kept going. When he realized I had halted, he turned to look at me. "What's wrong?" He wondered.  
"Kurama, don't tell me that you're serious," I said in the most ominous tone possible. Kurama sighed.  
"Hiei, since when have I not been serious with you? It'll make things easier... now, come on." I looked at Kurama in disbelief before examining the contents of the store. There were wigs, masks, and clothes... but everything I saw was bright and feminine. Kurama had a snowball's chance in Hades of getting me into something like that.  
"Kurama, try to get me into one of those things, and I swear I'll kill you with the Black Dragon Wave," I threatened. Kurama looked at me pleadingly.  
  
Kara-chan  
  
"Hiei, you have come this far. Don't back out on me now," I said.  
"Kurama, I can't do this," Hiei stated firmly, but I knew he was weakening.  
"Hiei, if we don't get rid of these girls for good, we are never going to be able to do anything," I pointed out.  
"Kurama..." He trailed.  
"Hiei..." I came back. We glared at each other for an eternity. Suddenly, Hiei yelled,  
"FINE!" I grinned.  
"Thank you Hiei," I said. Hiei looked like he was about to physically harm me, so I didn't rub it in.  
"Hurry up, before I change my mind," He scoffed furiously. I ran around the store, picking out a costume that Hiei might be able to tolerate. As for myself... there was really nothing here that I would normally wear but, but I did my best. A few minutes later, Hiei came out of the dressing room. His hair was slicked back. I had him wear contacts, so his eyes were purple. He had a flowing, long-sleeved yellow shirt on, and baggy brown pants.  
"I look like a hippie," Hiei snarled.  
"Uh-you look cute like that!" I assured him hesitantly.  
"CUTE? I do NOT look cute. I look like a HIPPIE. Say I'm cute again, and I swear I'll kill you," He said dangerously.  
"Okay- I'll go get changed," I laughed.  
When I came out, Hiei's eyes bulged.  
"K-Kurama..." He stuttered.  
"How do I look?"  
"Like...a demon," Hiei said. It seemed like he was proud of me.  
"But...I already am a demon Hiei," I pointed out.  
"Well, you look like an evil one," He commented. "Why couldn't I wear that?"  
"Because you would look too much like your normal self. They would recognize you," I explained. Hiei started pouting Hiei-style. ("Hn.") I couldn't blame him though. I probably did look pretty evil. My red hair was pulled back and I had red contacts. I had a tight black shirt on, with a short, dark green robe. My pants were baggy, and they were also black. Silver chains hung from the pockets and I wore dark colored gloves as well. Hiei sighed randomly.  
"Now all you need is a pair of black and red bat wings. That would look really cool," He said. I rolled my eyes. 'Hiei making comments on fashion? That's a new one...' I thought to myself as we paid and left.  
  
Corri-chan  
  
The more we walked, the more accustomed I became to my new outfit. People pointed and stared, but I ignored them. Kurama acted as if this was an everyday occurrence and continued to wear a smile. We walked around, searching for Yusuke and the others. I refrained from using my Jagan vision around so many people, but soon, half an hour had passed and we still hadn't found them.  
"How big is this place?" I questioned irritably. Kurama just shrugged. "Let's find a place where I can use my Jagan," I requested. Kurama nodded, then stopped to look around. Suddenly, we both spotted a place that appeared to be a theater.  
"It'll probably be dark in there- I'm sure no one will notice us," Kurama explained. In agreement, we went through the doors. People were sitting in the chairs, surrounding a large stage. At the moment, a play was being performed, and everyone was sucked into the acting. I half listened while I took off my headband and opened my Jagan eye. Looking through the walls, I began to scan the area for any sign of Yusuke, Keiko, or Kuwabara. Before I had finished though, someone tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to turn around. I quickly shut my third eye when I saw a human was addressing me.  
She was dressed very fancily, and I could tell she was an actor. "Where have you been? We've been waiting all day for you to show up! Come on- you're up next!" She exclaimed impatiently. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was this human talking about? Kurama seemed just as perplexed as I was, but before we could ask questions, she grabbed us by the hand and led us through a door.  
"What are you doing?" I demanded angrily.  
"Don't act like you don't know!" She snapped. Just then, we were pushed into a room. I turned, but she had slammed the door. Twisting the knob, I found it locked. Suddenly, Kurama nudged me and motioned to something- a curtain. We were behind the stage.  
"They expect us to perform?" I asked angrily.  
"It seems so- they must have mistaken us for someone else," Kurama mused. I scoffed.  
"Let's get out of here," I ordered.  
"No Hiei- we'll mess up the show!" Kurama exclaimed. I looked at him in disbelief.  
"We're no actors. Forget the show!" I hissed. Just when I thought Kurama was about to give in though, I heard screams on the other side of the curtain. Familiar screams. Both of our eyes' widened as we said:  
"The girls!" Just as we were turning to run though, the curtain slid open. It was too late- we would have to perform or risk looking suspicious.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I whispered, as the crowd grew silent.  
"I- I don't know..." Kurama replied nervously. And then, he said excitedly: "Hiei- sing!"  
"WHAT?" I demanded. This was worst than being forced to buy a costume. As the crowd grew restless, so did I. Twitching angrily, I listened to Kurama as he said:  
"Sing- you have a great singing voice!"  
"I only know two songs, and I'm not singing either," I declared defiantly.  
"Well, so do I- so what do you know?" Kurama asked impatiently. Embarrassed once more, I replied:  
"Yasei no Kaze no you Ni... and Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star..." Kurama blinked.  
"Well, I do know Yasei no Kaze no you Ni... but the only other song I know is Mary had a Little Lamb," Kurama said as he blushed. I glared at him as he said: "I guess the decision is pretty much made. Go ahead and start Hiei- the crowd is getting angry," Kurama said. I looked out to see many watchers whispering feverishly. I sighed. Good thing no one recognized us... but then, to my horror, I saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko enter the building.  
"Gods, kill me now..." I seethed as I closed my eyes. Gritting my teeth, I sucked it up and began to sing.  
"Kaze ga hashiru, ore wo yobu mugon no harken... Are wa sain, kessen no aizu darou..." As I finished the first verse, Kurama took over and everyone listened intently.  
"Sou, kono inochi yori, aa omoi yume wo. Kanaeru tame no hi ga kita saa- Immediately, we both sang out, recognizing the chorus.  
"Kokoro no mama ni tada fighting to dream. Dare ni mo jama sasei nai. Unmei, nado jibun de kimete yaru. Kaze no you ni tada shooting to dream. Kako no itami tachikite. Kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru... get chance." We waited for a moment, imagining the music in our minds. Then, I began to sing again.  
"Kizudarake no, yume ga ore wo haretateta. Hieta mune ni, nokuro hi aoru you ni." Once again, Kurama started after me, saying:  
"Sou, atsui omoi ga aa mune wo tataku. Maru de kienai arashi no you ni..." Finally, we began to sing the last two parts of the song, the two different versions of the chorus.  
"Yasei, no mama de ima fighting to dream. Zetsubou nado homoute. Kemono michi wo hagashi ku hitahashiru. Kaze ni natte ima shooting to dream. Hoshi mono wa jiyu sa. Oretachi kono kokoro wa damasenai... it's truth... Kokoro no mama ni tada fighting to dream. Dare ni mo jama sasei nai. Unmei, nado jibun de kimete yaru. Kaze no you ni tada shooting to dream. Kako no itami tachikite. Kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru... get chance." Finally finished, we looked to the crowd, who roared in approval. Relieved, we ran back stage. It seemed like no one had recognized us after all.  
  
Kara-chan  
  
What luck! My plan had worked after all!  
"See Hiei, I knew you could sing," I laughed.  
"Hn," Hiei muttered.  
"You're welcome," I said. As we got out of the building we ran into the others.  
"Hey guys-you were the ones who were just singing in there, right?" Yusuke noticed, as he looked us up and down. "You look really familiar."  
"That's...Hiei and Kurama, Yusuke," Keiko pointed out. The guys' eyes widened in astonishment.  
"No way! Whoa- it IS them!" Kuwabara gasped.  
"You have got a really good disguise. Not even we could recognize you," Yusuke grinned sheepishly.  
"No," Hiei sighed. "You're just idiots."  
"Hey! WHO'S an idiot?!" Kuwabara shouted.  
"You are," Hiei frowned.  
"Why you little..." Kuwabara growled.  
"Come on now boys, break it up!" Keiko urged. They turned their backs on each other and huffed angrily. "Please, we have to do something besides fight." I nodded in agreement.  
"Let's go on that water ride," Yusuke suggested.  
"You mean that Log Flume?" Kuwabara said motioning to a large, waterfall shaped structure.  
"Yeah, let's go!" Yusuke said and started to run towards the ride's long line. We followed behind him.  
"What are we doing Kurama?" Hiei asked me.  
"You get in this log and ride it down a waterfall," I explained vaguely.  
"That doesn't sound safe," Hiei muttered. I laughed as evilly as I could, and Hiei stared. "I was just testing to see how it would sound..." I smiled slightly. Hiei shook his head. Before long, we had made it onto the ride. I reached over to buckle in Hiei but he snapped: "I know how to do it now!" "Okay! Sorry," I said and sat back. Hiei wrestled with the seat belt for a while, and I watched in amusement. When the log started, Hiei had not quite gotten it yet. "Hiei..." I began. "I can do it myself!" He said stubbornly. I shrugged. "If the log goes flying off the waterfall don't blame me if you die." I teased. Hiei grumbled something I couldn't hear. Suddenly, we picked up speed. Hiei stiffened but continued to work on buckling himself in. We went flying past twists and curves and water sprayed in my face. My right eye stung. What just happened? Hiei turned to look to me.  
"Kurama, you are missing a contact," He said.  
"Great," I moaned. A sudden twist in the ride's river caused our log to be thrown to the left and Hiei lurched forward and bumped against me. "Whoa!" I yelped. Hiei scrambled back to his side of the log. "Put your seat belt on," I told him.  
"I will," He retorted. Before long we came up to a total drop off- the waterfall.  
  
Corri-chan  
  
Why did Kurama worry so much? It wasn't as if I was a child. Still, I couldn't understand this stupid contraption. There were so many buckles and strings. While I tried furiously to figure it out, Kurama began to fidget. With him moving so much, I couldn't concentrate, and I looked up at him. He was staring at me worriedly. "What?" I demanded.  
"Please Hiei- let me do it- the drop off is coming up, and-  
But he was cut short when our log took a sudden lurch. Before I knew it, we were soaring downwards. I felt my light body lifting off my seat. Worriedly, I grabbed the nearest thing I could- Kurama's hair.  
"Ite!!!! Hiei! Let go!" Kurama yelled as he tried to pry off my fingers. But I only tightened my grip. As water soaked my clothes and body, I clung to Kurama tightly. My stomach was doing flip-flops like crazy. Finally, the log straightened, and I let go. As we got up, water poured off of us and onto the floor. Kurama looked at me agitated, and I just shrugged. I wanted to apologize, but it wasn't my style. "I told you to let me do it," Kurama muttered as he ran a hand through his wet hair.  
"Hn," I exclaimed. Kurama just sighed.  
"I guess we have to change," He said thoughtfully. Just then, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko approached us. They too, were soaking wet.  
"We should have brought extra clothes," Keiko whined. Secretly, I was glad to have gotten wet. It meant we could get out of these disguises. Seeing that Kurama no longer had contacts, I pulled out mine and shook my head to dry my hair. Without warning, Kurama tore of his shirt. I did the same. Instantly, the heads of girl's turned, and I found myself blushing. Why were they staring like that?  
"Showing off now?" Yusuke teased as he too took off some of his clothes. I remained silent while Kurama shook his head. As we began to walk, we started to wring out our clothes. Hopefully, we wouldn't run into any of the crazy girls from before.  
"Where to?" Keiko questioned.  
"Let's leave," I said suddenly. The others looked to me in dismay.  
"Come on, we just got here an hour ago," Keiko exclaimed. Stubbornly, I replied:  
"So? I'm tired of this." Kurama looked at me pleadingly, but I ignored him. "You do what you wish- I'm leaving," I declared. Without giving anyone time to protest, I ran in the way we had come. After a few minutes, I thought I had gotten rid of them, but suddenly, Kurama came around a corner and grabbed my arm.  
"Hiei! You can't just leave!" He stated.  
"Why not?" I asked angrily.  
"Because- there's still a lot of things to do!" He argued.  
"Hn- I don't care!" I shot back. While we continued to fight though, I noticed three girls approaching us out of the corner of my eye. They looked strangely familiar. One had short, dark brown hair, another, long dark brown hair, and the third, blond hair. The first two had dark brown eyes, and the last had olive green. And suddenly, I remembered them. They had been with the mob of crazy girls. Abruptly, I stopped arguing, and whispered to Kurama: "Look- the girls from before." Slowly, Kurama looked past me and then nodded.  
"Let's leave before they talk to us," Kurama persuaded. I shook my head in agreement and began to walk quickly away. Kurama followed... but so did the girls.  
  
Kara-chan  
  
We could not seem to get rid of them. I considered running, but where would we go? Perhaps Hiei was right. Maybe we should leave... But before we could take off, I heard them whispering behind us. I looked back. The long- haired one squealed and said something to the blond. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. What was their plan now? Without warning, The blond one took a few quick strides and jumped on me. I was tackled to the ground.  
"Hey- hurry up you people, there is no way I can hold him down for long!" She yelled over her shoulder. Uncomfortable, I squirmed beneath her. She was pretty strong for a girl. Then I heard Hiei.  
"Get off him you b****!" He growled.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?" The girl on top of me shrieked. She jumped up off of me to attack Hiei, who fell to the ground beneath her. Slowly I got up, only to be tackled again. This time it was by the long-haired girl.  
"Oh Kura-kun, I love you!" She sighed. 'Kura-kun?' I thought to myself as she hugged me tightly. At least she wasn't attacking me... Hiei on the other hand...  
  
Corri-chan  
  
I couldn't believe this girl- she had to be a demon. I had never encountered a human with a grip this strong. Angrily, I got up, and flung the girl off me, into some bushes. I saw that Kurama was being... squeezed by the long haired girl, but before I could help him, the other human with brown hair approached me. "Hiei-kun, it's not nice to hurt people! Don't throw Kara-chan like that!" She scolded. I twitched at being called Hiei- kun, but overlooked it. Kurama needed help. Using a nonviolent approach first, I growled: "Oi, onna- get off of Kurama!"  
Immediately, she looked up, teary-eyed. I stepped back in surprise. What was wrong with these people? Kurama sat up with the girl still wrapped around him and laughed weakly. "Sorry if I sound rude, but what do you girls want with us?" Kurama asked. At this, the long haired girl replied:  
"We love you. We've wanted to meet you for the longest time."  
"How do you know about us?" Kurama asked perplexed, which was just the question I wanted to ask.  
"Don't you know? Koenma videotapes all of your adventures- he turned it into a TV show called Yu Yu Hakusho and put it on the air..." She explained. Blast that Koenma- I shall have to kill him one of these days. I thought to myself.  
"Yeah, anyway- we love you guys- you're our heroes," The short-haired girl exclaimed with a smile. I stared at them long and hard. So these were our... fans?  
"That's nice of you," Kurama said as he got to his feet. Shyly, the long-haired girl backed away from him, then bowed hastily.  
"I'm Tomoyo, and this is my friend Inu-ko. The girl you threw into the bushes is named Kara," She explained. As she said this, the blond haired girl crawled out of the bushes and glared at me. I eyed her warily, prepared to defend myself in case she attacked again. "She doesn't like being called bad things," Tomoyo explained. I could tell... For a while, we all stood awkwardly. I didn't know what to say... what did these girls expect us to do?  
After a few minutes, Tomoyo looked to Kurama and asked: "Will you come do something with us?"  
"Like what?" Kurama wondered.  
"I don't know- have dinner or something?" She suggested. I looked to Kurama to protest, but to my surprise, he answered:  
"Sure." Inu-ko and Tomoyo exchanged looks of joy and then turned back to us. Kara walked up beside them and glared at me angrily.  
"I don't see how you could like someone as ugly as him," She whispered to Inu-ko. I twitched instinctively as she stuck out her tongue.  
"Kara-chan! Don't insult Hiei-kun!" Inu-ko whined. For some reason, I was happy to hear this girl defend me. Just then, Tomoyo and Kurama started walking and I along with the other two girls followed. Inu-ko walked beside me while the other three talked and then asked me: "Can I see your Jagan?" I blinked in surprise and tried to hide a smile.  
"Humans usually aren't allowed the privilege of seeing my Jagan," I replied, causing Inu-ko's expression to sadden. "... But maybe, I'll make an exception," I went on. Immediately, she smiled. While no one was looking, I opened my Jagan and heard her gasp.  
"Wow- it really is purple," She giggled.  
"Hn," I muttered as I closed it. Teasingly, she poked me in my ribs and I flinched.  
"Sorry Hiei-kun- I think it's really cool," She assured me. I had never met girls like these.  
  
Kara-chan  
  
I walked beside Tomoyo, and Inu-ko was with Hiei. Kara hung back behind the group, still fuming. We didn't talk for a while.  
"Sorry I was kind of forward Kurama," Tomoyo started. "I was just so excited to finally see you...but I-I apologize..." She seemed very flustered. It made me feel awkward to see her stuttering like that...  
"It's okay. I understand...It's nothing I've never seen before," I reassured her. She smiled. She had a nice smile. We walked in silence for a while longer. Then I heard Hiei ask as he motioned to Kara:  
"Why is she following us?" Kara stiffened.  
"Does she like one of us too?" I wondered aloud. Tomoyo laughed.  
"No... she loves another guy named Kai Hiwatari. I asked her to come along."  
"Why?" Hiei scoffed. Kara growled in response.  
"We have her do all our dirty work!" Tomoyo chirped cheerfully. "AND she protects me from PEOPLE." She finished, glaring at Inu-ko. "What?!" Inu-ko asked blushing. Kara laughed.  
"You know what she's talking about!" She chuckled evilly. Inu-ko  
smiled.  
"Maybe..." Inu's eyes glowed, and Kara swacked her upside the head. "Don't even!" Kara growled playfully. Just then we heard some familiar voices.  
"Oh NO! The fan girls got them!" Keiko sobbed.  
"Kurama! Hiei! Are you two all right?!" Yusuke yelled to us. "We're fine! These girls are mostly sane!" I replied. Tomoyo poked me, glaring playfully.  
"Mostly," Hiei muttered. Kara clenched her teeth. "Ugly," Kara coughed. If looks could kill, Hiei would have murdered Kara a hundred times over. Kara glared right back. I sighed. They were going to be great friends.  
  
Corri-chan  
  
It was surprising to see how well these girls got along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko. They all talked and chatted like long time friends, and soon, the only person beside me was Inu-ko. Together, the eight of us continued to see attractions throughout the theme park. Finally, nighttime was upon us and we all ate dinner together at a ramen stand. After we had finished, Yusuke announced:  
"Time to get back to the bus!"  
"Aww- do you have to?" Tomoyo asked as she looked first to Yusuke, then Kurama.  
"Yes, even we have to sleep," Kurama said gently.  
"Well... the least we can do is walk you out to the bus," Tomoyo offered. In agreement, we all exited the theme park and wandered into the parking lot. Slowly, we approached the bus stop. Just as we reached it, a bus pulled up. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko immediately got on, but Inu-ko and Tomoyo held Kurama and I back.  
"Will we ever get to see you again?" They asked in unison. Kurama and I exchanged looks of surprise. Were they serious? Kurama opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly, the ground began to shake.  
"An earthquake?" Kara asked surprised.  
"No... not an earthquake," Kurama replied in horror. Together, we turned to see a huge sea of teenage girls sweeping across the asphalt. "More fan girls!" Kurama exclaimed. Instantly, we ran onto the bus, eager to leave.  
"Step on it old man," I snapped at the bus driver. Obediently, the man shut the doors and started driving away. As Kurama and I got to our seats though, we realized that we had left the girls without an answer. Rolling down the window, we found them running behind us along with the others.  
"Kurama, call me!" Tomoyo yelled.  
"I don't have your number!" Kurama yelled back.  
"Don't worry- we'll find you!" She promised. I shook my head, but then, Inu-ko exclaimed:  
"Hiei-kun, I love you! We'll see you soon!" We watched as the girls grew harder and harder to see, until finally, we rounded a corner. Putting the window back up, I sat back and looked to Kurama.  
"Quite an amusing amusement park," I replied dryly.  
"Yes, a unique experience," Kurama commented.  
"When fan girls attack," I spat sarcastically. To my surprise, Kurama laughed. Soon, his laughter filled the bus, and people turned to look at us. With a sigh, I smiled. 


End file.
